AllAmerican Girl
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: Songfic. The lyrics pretty go with the one-shot. Song by Carrie Underwood. :


**I'm listening to the song, and thought it'd be cute for Chad and Sonny. :)**

_Since the day they'd got married, he'd been praying for a little baby boy. Someone he could take fishing, throw the football, and be his pride and joy._

"It's a girl," the doctor said, presenting Mrs. Munroe with a little pink bundle. She looked down at the little baby, smiling. Her husband had been in the room with her through the whole labor, and was shocked to hear it was a girl.

"Girl?" Mr. Munroe spoke. "The ultrasound said it was to be a boy."

"Sometimes mistakes are made, Mr. Munroe. Congratulations on your baby girl.

_He could already see him holding that trophy, taking his team to state, but when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, all those big dreams changed..._

He went over to his wife, to see his new child, to be a father. He looked at the little face, smiled, and decided that a daughter would suit him better.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl..._

"Daddy!" a young Sonny exclaimed running into his arms after a hard day from work.

"Hi there baby. How was your day, Alison?" he asked her, smiling.

He realized, that, after a hard day of work, his little three year old daughter could brighten his day. He put her down, and then spoke.

"Sweetie, how do you like the name 'Sonny?'" he asked the little toddler. Since she'd been his 'sunshine', the one who could brighten his day more than anyone else, he decided that the name Sonny had fit her.

"I wike it a lot!" she exclaimed, hugging his legs.

_Sixteen, short years later, she was falling for the senior football star._

"Yeah, go Chad!" a sixteen year old Sonny exclaimed. She had longer dark brown hair, and had, much to her dismay, joined the cheer squad with her best friend. But after realizing that it'd give her more time to be with Chad Dylan Cooper, even if he'd been on the field the whole time, it was worth it.

He smiled at her, warmly.

"Cooper! Way to go! You dropped that pass, man!" Chad shook his head, and came out from his daze.

"What? Sorry man."

The score had come to 21-13, Chad's team loosing. Apparently, it'd been his entire fault since he didn't catch any passes, he fumbled, and he threw the ball to the wrong team.

"Cooper! Come here! Now!" the coach exclaimed, Sonny had finished packing her pom-poms, and grabbed her bag. She was about to approach Chad and tell him he played a good game, until she heard the coach yelling at him.

_Before you knew it, he was dropping passes, skipping practice just to spend more time with her!_

"Cooper! You need to focus on the game." He shrugged, _but the coach said, "Hey, son! What's your problem?! Tell me that you've lost your mind. _That's the only explanation to this! You've been skipping practicing just so you could spend more time with that Munroe girl. I'm tell you, it's not gonna last long. _Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college. Boy... you better tell her goodbye!_"

"There's no way that's happened, sir. I love Sonny, and you'll just have to deal with it. I quit. Good luck finding another quarterback as good as me that will let you treat him like dirt."

Sonny collided into Chad, hugging him, whispering, 'Thank you.' And, for the first time, to her face, he said, "I love you." He kissed her softly, then put his arm around her as they headed for the parking lot.

_But, now he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American...  
_

_...And when they got married and decided to have one of their own..._

"Chad," she smiled, as his hand was placed over her's on her tummy. Her tummy had a new bump placed, and they both couldn't be more ecstatic. They were both now twenty-three, and parents-to-be.

"Yeah, sweetie?" he said, kissing her cheek.

_**She said,** "Be honest, tell me what you want."_

_**And he said, **"Honey, you oughta know... sweet, little, beautiful, one just like you... oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American..."_

"Chad... I think you're gonna find out in a few hours," Sonny said, her face twisting with pain, "because the baby's coming!" Chad jumped from their couch in their apartment, and held his wife.

"I put all the bags in the car ahead of time, because, I'm just good like that," he said, opening the door of their apartment to head to the elevator. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know, dear."

It'd been a good twenty hour later, and, much to Sonny's dismay, was the longest period of time to her.

"Sonny, it's time," the doctor said. "A big push, sweetie," they calmly said, Sonny following what she was supposed to do. Chad was holding her hand, letting it be squeezed as much as she needed to.

Sonny's red face was now relieved with a cry throughout the room. The nurses took the little body and cleaned it, wrapping it in a blanket. They handed the baby to Sonny; she looked down and smiled. She put her finger in the baby's face. The baby's eyes hadn't opened, but it took Sonny's fingers, and let out a little yawn.

"It's a girl," Chad said, starting to cry a little while smiling. She looked at him, and handed their new daughter to him.

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world, and his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl._

Chad held his new daughter, and kissed the top of her head. He smiled, gazed into Sonny's eyes, and held her hand. This was his new life._  
_

_All-American Girl... _


End file.
